Kapitola 77: Abbey of Saint Markovia
=Kapitola 77: Abbey of Saint Markovia= Skupina si dá dohromady vse potřebné a udělá plán. Esmeralda na sebe vylepšenou neviditelnost a vyrazí do blazince - levého křídla opatství. Cestou se míjí s Clovinem který se vrací po tom rozdal mezi pacienty ešusy s jídlem. Za dveřmi ji ceka dlouhá chodba plná dveří po obou stranách. Velký stín - téměř tři metry vysoká postava kráčí skrze chodbu jako Guard. Esmeralda pozorně poslouchá za dveřmi. Z místnosti se ozyvaji zvuky bláznů. Esmeralda se plíží za golemem že sešitých kusů masa a postupně poslouchá u vsech pokojů. Žádný z pokojů nezní jako ten ve kterém by byl Van Richten. Cikánka s golemem dorazi na konec chodby kde udělá kotoul a vyhne se pohledu tupého strážce. Na konci chodby si vytáhne tarotovou kartu - Abjurer ti kteří následují logiku a rozum. Ale tarot zároveň hovoří o přehlédnuté informaci. Esmeralda rychle vyhodnotí situaci a otevře dveře vedle sebe. Na zemi sedí skupina mogrenfolku která enkantuje rituál který má přivolat večeři. Za nimi sedí na lavičce Van Richten. Dr. Rudolph van Richten Lehce se usměje a začne pomalu vstávat, mogrenfolkové mezitím napadnou cikanku a vyrazí ven do chodby. Zbytek skupiny se mezitím připravuje na náměstí. Razan stále udržuje hut a sleduje co se děje kolem. Icewing načaroval velkou vodní stěnu kterou následně změnil do obranné kopule. Železná Poezie osvobodí Mishku Belview, malou mutantku s netopýřími křídly a pavoučími kusadly. Pár mogrenfolku napadne flesh golema který brání malým mutantum opustit blázinec. Jeden z nich otevře celu naproti ve které okolo pevnosti z matrací prochází Rictavio. Minou se s Van Richten. Esmeralda se mezitím snaží zavřít celu se zbytkem mogrenfolku. Van Richten který jde okolo jednou rukou zamkne všechny zámky celý, nakloní se k Esmeraldě a starým hlasem pronese: “Měli bychom jít holka…” Dopálená cikánka chrání únik lovců upírů zatímco po ní skupina mogrenfolku hází svého malého kolegů s nosorožčí hlavou. V absolutním zmatku bitvy skrze desítky mogrenfolku Esmeralda zahlédne že Rictavio jednou rukou odstrčil flesh golema a odchází hlavní branou. Van Richten bez své hole chodí dost pomalu ale Esmeralda mu pomůže do zahrad opatství. Na náměstíčku mezitím Adrian sleduje Rictavia ktery změnil svůj monotonni krok do běhu. Do běhu k Železné Poezii. Na druhé straně z kaple vyšel Clovinem Belview a sleduje zmatek. Rictavio dorazí až k svalnatemu elfovi a jednou rukou ho zvedne do vzduchu a začne mu drtit krk. Adrian zařve a Poezie se brání silnou ranou která zasáhne Rictavia do hlavy. Za ním se k zemi začne snášet klobouk a z jeho obličeje do elfa zírají modré oči Revenanta v těle Barona Krezku. Strhne se mela které nepomáhá další člen rodu Belview který vylezl že studny se svou žabí nohou místo levé ruky. Zpoza rohu vyleze Van Richten který rovnou zamíří k Razanovi. Skupina na náměstí bojuje s Revenantem který drží Poezii pod krkem a drtí jeho průdušnici, Clovin odchází proti pro Opata, pavoučí Belview umírá na frostbite od Icewinga. Po smrti Revenanta se bitva přesouvá na cestu před opatstvim. Poezie si bere klobouk a odchazi. Razan zde pálí ice knife po Ottovi a Zygfrieg kteří probíhají od hlavní brány. Otto, padá mrtev k zemi a proběhne scéna z Návratu Jediho. Skupina se sejde na křižovatce kde akorát Esmeralda zabila Zygfrirg která srazila k zemi Razana. Doktor Rudolf Van Richten pochválí Rictaviovi klobouk a vyndavá si z Ottovy lopaty svou hůl. Esmeralda nechápe co se děje a hledá Poezii. Skupina má jen chvilinku na regroup, jasné světlo které vychází ze zvonice jasně ukazuje že je Opat jen tak odejít nenechá. Adrian s Van Richtenem pomalu vyrazí ven z opatství. Esmeralda a Van Richten si vyměňují pár ostrých slov. Na zemi před nimi přistane Opat. Velká bílá křídla s úctyhodným rozpětím se roztahují kolem krásné holé hrudi Devy. Skupina se zbytkem naděje zkusí přesvědčit anděla ať je nechá odejít. Je jasné že je to k ničemu. V rukou Opatovy pravé formy se objeví velká zlatá mace tvořena božským světlem. Deva Opat Iron Poetry který vyráží proti andělovi se připraví na útok který v následující chvíli opravdu přijde. Deva se za behu rozletěla a s velkou ranou se dvě mace srazi na náměstí děsivého opatství. Černá Mace of Terror se drží proti Andělské mace svatého světla. Další ranou už však anděl prorazí obranu silného elfa v klobouku převleku. Opat se mezi řečí také přiznal že to on nasadil klobouk na Revenanta, přišlo mu to vtipné. Boj s Opatem se táhne relativně dlouho. Anděl se léčí, točí křídly a pravidelně střídá cíle do kterých útočí. Icewing a Adrian mezitím drží zpět flesh golema a Clovin, kteří se nemůžou dostat skrze ledová kouzla dračího mutanta. V předu se do bitvy zapojila i mishka Belview která anděla pravidelně bombarduje. Van Richten ukáže jako silný spojenec do souboje, jeho útoky vždy najdou svuj cíl. Jeho stříbrný meč v holi nedělá taková zranění, ale děda to dohání charismatem. Duo lovců upírů se stíhá dohadovat i při souboji. Při jedné z otoček anděl vletí do zadních řad a svou velkou mace přetáhne Razana který se okamžitě odteleportuje do zvonice. Na stole za ním se probudí Vasilka a nabídne Razanovi ruku k polibku. Ten neváhá a po zhodnecení jeho situace, zjevu a aktuálního zdravotního stavu jen vynda svoji hrací skříňku, aktivuje ji a pár spolu začne ladně, leč bolestivě tančit do rytmu Figarovy svatby. Dole se mezitím Deva probojovala až mezi čarodějné duo které akorát zabilo golema. Adrian se skryje pod záblesk světla. Icewing který se ráně nevyhl odlétá a pošle za sebe několik ledových krápníků které zbyly z ledové zdi. Velká část z nich zasáhne Adriana a Esmeraldu, zatímco se Opat stihne schovat za svá křídla. Nahoře v kapli mezitím Razan pokračuje v tanci s Výšivkou a přemýšlí jak navrhnout že by to měli vzít někam dál. Odletajici Icewing si všimne netopýra který se vraci do hradu a vydá se ho pronásledovat. Opat umírá před branou sveho opatstvi. Jeho poslední slova jsou příčetná a bez sprostých slov. “Děkuji Vám…” anděl vydechne a změní se do zlatého svitku greater restoration. Na druhé straně opatství z okna vypadne Vasilka které malinko prdlo v golemí bedně když se pokusila políbit svůdneho Razana kterému v reakci na to srostla pusa. Následuje několik zmatených akci. Razan háže Richtenovi portable hole, Vasilka padá do bazénu, Richten zvedá šátek, Razan volá za běhu ať ji neubližují, Icewing se vrací a zvedá šátek, Vasilka vyskakuje že šátku a chytá dračího mutanta, Richten a Adrian se sázejí, Icewing a Vasilka oba umírají pádem, Adrian léčí Icewinga, Razan sbírá zbytky Vasilky a Richten pochybuje o příčetnosti skupiny. Skupina po boji projde opatství. Na svitku je napsaný slogan svaté Markovie. "May her light cure all illness." Za zlatým symbolem skupinu ceka velký healing potion a v jedné z kolébek potion síly ohnivého obra. Van Richten Poezii vyměňuje klobouk za svůj prsten.